hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hyperactive season, and the most active season since the 2005 season. A total of 23 storms were named, 12 of which became hurricanes. 6 of those hurricanes became major hurricanes. Name list for 2016: * Alex * Bonnie * Colin * Danielle * Earl * Fiona * Gaston * Hermine * Ian * Julia * Karl * Lisa * Matthew * Nicole * Otto * Paula * Richard * Shary * Tobias * Virginie * Walter ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2011 till:01/01/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/01/2011 till:15/01/2011 color:C1 text:"Alex" from:27/05/2011 till:05/06/2011 color:TS text:"Bonnie" from:05/06/2011 till:07/06/2011 color:TS text:"Colin" from:19/06/2011 till:21/06/2011 color:TS text:"Danielle" from:17/07/2011 till:22/07/2011 color:C2 text:"Earl" from:30/07/2011 till:06/08/2011 color:C5 text:"Fiona" from:02/08/2011 till:07/08/2011 color:C4 text:"Gaston" barset:break from:03/08/2011 till:05/08/2011 color:TS text:"Hermine" from:12/08/2011 till:16/08/2011 color:C2 text:"Ian" from:17/08/2011 till:23/08/2011 color:TS text:"Julia" from:20/08/2011 till:25/08/2011 color:TS text:"Karl" from:30/08/2011 till:07/09/2011 color:C2 text:"Lisa" from:02/09/2011 till:09/09/2011 color:C3 text:"Matthew" from:08/09/2011 till:11/09/2011 color:TS text:"Nicole" barset:break from:19/09/2011 till:27/09/2011 color:C1 text:"Otto" from:30/09/2011 till:07/10/2011 color:TS text:"Paula" from:11/10/2011 till:14/10/2011 color:TS text:"Richard" from:17/10/2011 till:29/10/2011 color:C2 text:"Shary" from:29/10/2011 till:18/11/2011 color:C5 text:"Tobias" from:01/11/2011 till:04/11/2011 color:TS text:"Virginie" from:01/11/2011 till:12/11/2011 color:C4 text:"Walter" barset:break from:25/11/2011 till:28/11/2011 color:TS text:"Alpha" from:26/11/2011 till:03/12/2011 color:C3 text:"Beta" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2011 till:01/02/2011 text:January from:01/02/2011 till:01/03/2011 text:February from:01/03/2011 till:01/04/2011 text:March from:01/04/2011 till:01/05/2011 text:April from:01/05/2011 till:01/06/2011 text:May from:01/06/2011 till:01/07/2011 text:June from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:01/01/2012 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex The NOAA noted the possibility for extratropical development in January 2016, and subtropical storm Alex formed on January 13. It would later reach hurricane intensity and decrease back to tropical storm strength later, and would strengthen back into a hurricane just before passing through the Azores, bringing strong tropical storm winds and rain. After that it weakened and headed north, where it would dissipate just south of Greenland. Tropical Storm Bonnie Tropical Storm Bonnie formed on May 27, 2016 as a weak Tropical Storm. It headed up the east coast and made landfall on South Carolina and quickly degraded into a remnant. Later, however, the remnants would come together and reform Bonnie. After that, it turned into the open Atlantic and dissipated on June 5. Tropical Storm Colin Tropical Storm Colin upgraded from a depression on June 5, and after previously making landfall near Cancun, made landfall on Florida as a strong tropical storm, bringing strong winds and rainfall to the state. It then sped away, riding alongside the east coast, making a loop near Greenland and it dissipated on June 7. . Tropical Storm Danielle Danielle was a weak tropical storm that formed on June 19, crossed the penninsula, and reached TS status shortly after. It made landfall on mainland Mexico and dissipated shortly after. Hurricane Earl A depression formed in the open Atlantic, and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Earl on July 18. It then quickly intensified into a Hurricane on July 20. However, it quickly dissipated due to increased wind shear. It brought moderate Tropical Storm weather to Puerto Rico and the Antilles. Hurricane Fiona Soon after the extratropical remnants of Earl dissipated, another depression formed in a similar area. It slowly intensified into Tropical Storm Fiona. It then reached hurricane status the next day and passed Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic as a category 1 hurricane. Bringing moderate rainfall and slight damage occurred. After that, it headed north and intensified to category 5 in 2 days. It later made landfall near Maine as a category 1 hurricane. After landfall, it rapidly dissipated and dissolved near the border. Hurricane Gaston Tropical Storm Gaston formed August 2, 2016. It moved through the caribbean and quickly intensified into a category 4 hurricane. It brought tropical storm winds to several outlying surrounding countries, such as Honduras, and Cuba. It made landfall on Central Mexico at category 2 and quickly weakened. It actually managed to cross into the pacific as a depression but quickly dissipated. Tropical Storm Hermine Tropical Storm Hermine was a short lived tropical storm that brought small swells to South America. It slowly dissipated immediately after reaching peak intensity. It did not cause any fatalities or injuries. Hurricane Ian Hurricane Ian was the first storm to make landfall in the states in some time that year. After reaching category 2, Ian made landfall near Louisiana as a category 2 hurricane, but dissipated shortly after. Minor flooding and two fatalities are directly related to Ian. Tropical Storm Julia Tropical Storm Julia was a very long lived, yet weak tropical storm that did not effect any land. It dissipated on August 23. Tropical Storm Karl Tropical Storm Karl was originally forecast to become a hurricane, and was very close to becoming one. But it made an unexpected landfall on Cuba, causing 30 deaths, and lots of injuries. After that, it moved down as a depression and dissipated. Due to it's large impact on Cuba, the name Karl was retired. Hurricane Lisa The NOAA noticed a depression, and it quickly upgraded to a category 1 hurricane. After bringing rainfall and 60 mph winds to Bermuda, it made landfall as a category 1 hurricane (after briefly reaching category 2) on South Carolina. Storm effects included flooding, and strong winds. It dissipated later as it moved in. . Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Matthew was a major hurricane that brought Tropical Storm force winds to a majority of the east coast. 10 deaths can be attributed to Matthew. After the storm reached category 3 intensity, it brought heavy rainfall to both North and South Carolina, causing in 1 indirect fatality. The storm dissipated to the Southeast of Newfoundland on September 9. Tropical Storm Nicole Tropical Storm Nicole was an unusual northern storm that formed on September 8, and moved northward towards Newfoundland, and made landfall on September 10. It caused 10 injuries. It would later dissipate in Northern Canada. Hurricane Otto Hurricane Otto was a moderate hurricane that affected Honduras and other parts of the caribbean. it also affected Cuba early in its life as a tropical storm. It headed primarily westward and dissipated on the coast of Mexico. Tropical Storm Paula Tropical Storm Paula made an impact on Florida, something not seen since Tropical Storm Colin earlier in the year. It crossed over the state in a very similar fashion to Colin, except for a longer period of time. It later moved off the coast and dissipated. 2 deaths and 25 injuries can be attributed to Paula. Tropical Storm Richard Tropical Storm Richard formed on October 11, and affected the Yucatan as a strong tropical storm. However, it dissipated rapidly when it contacted land. Hurricane Shary A depression formed down by South America in mid October. It moved very slowly through the atlantic waters, peaking at category 2, and lasting 12 days. It's remnants would later help in the formation of Hurricane Tobias. Hurricane Tobias Hurricane Tobias was the strongest storm of the season. Starting as a weak Tropical Storm. it moved towards the states, rapidly strengthening as it passed north of the Bahamas. It then hit florida at peak strength as a category 5 hurricane, ending Florida's hurricane drought. It moved through Georgia before returning to the open sea, moving northward and hitting Canada as a category 2. After that, it moved out to sea and dissipated. This storm lasted 20 days. Over 200 direct and 100 indirect fatalities came from Tobias. Tropical Storm Virginie Virginie was a weak tropical storm forecasted to make landfall on Florida, but was absorbed by Hurricane Tobias before that could happen. No damage came from Virginie. Hurricane Walter Hurricane Walter devastated western Florida, while Tobias was moving through the state still. After that. It made landfall on the panhandle as a category 4 hurricane. It slowly moved up through the states, until it finally became extratropical just south of Michigan. 50 deaths came from Walter, and moderate damage occurred. Tropical Storm Alpha After the name list was exhausted, Tropical Storm Alpha formed. It churned in the Atlantic and brought slight rainfall to Bermuda. Only one death came from Alpha. Hurricane Beta The last storm of the season formed in late November, and brought hurricane force winds to South America. It moved alongside the coast until it reached Panama, where it made landfall as a Tropical Storm. It managed to pass through the border and reach the pacific as a tropical depression. However, like Gaston, it dissipated soon after entering the basin. 80 deaths can be attributed to Beta. Names The entire name list was used this year due to the strong la nina. Retirement In spring 2017, the hurricane center retired the names Fiona, Karl, Matthew, Tobias, and Walter due to their effects. They will be replaced with Faith, Keegan, Mason, Travis, and Wilbur in the 2022 season. Season Summary Category:VileMaster Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Cyclones Category:Destructive seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Seasons with greek names